A Reason to Fight
by Sirius Dogstar
Summary: What is their reason to fight against Meteor? Find out in this moving fic


A Reason to Fight  
  
By Sirius Dogstar  
  
1 To Find the Reason…  
  
Cloud sighed as he faced his friends and fellow fighters, running his fingers through his abnormally spiky, blond hair. "I want all of you to go back and find just what it is you are fighting for," he finally proclaimed. "Then when you have found it come back."  
  
"But what if none of us come back?" Cid Highwind asked taking another puff from his cigarette. He had blond hair as well, but a lot shorter. His eyes were even blue like Cloud's, but like a sky blue. Fitting really since the old man was a pilot.  
  
"Then so be it," Cloud replied. "I want everyone to know just why they are even risking their lives… so for now this is goodbye…" Everyone nodded, and Cloud watched as one by one they headed off of the airship.  
  
"Just don't fuck with the ship while I'm gone kid!" Cid shouted as he took his Venus Gospel, and expertly jumped off the ship and used it to land safely.  
  
"Show off…" Cloud muttered with a smile. Would the pilot come back? For that matter would any of the others? He hoped so…  
  
Heart of Stone  
  
Red knew exactly where he had to go. The only place that he had ever called home, Cosmo Canyon. Ever since his father, the great warrior Seto, had died he had been the guardian. Padding along the grass until it melted into desert, he leaped up the cliffs with grace only his breed could have. It wasn't long before he saw the sign, and Himarki, the guide, to welcome him home. "Himarki!" he shouted.  
  
"Nanaki!" the weathered guide yelled as Red bounded closer. "It's great to see you again!" As was the usual way of greeting, the two old friends hugged each other. "Where are your friends?" Red sighed, looking over the horizon to where the ever present Meteor that wanted nothing more than to destroy the world loomed.  
  
"We are… on a small holiday," he explained with a sheepish grin. "How have things been running since Grandpa left?" Himarki tried to give his best smile, but Red could notice a tear down Himarki's face. He, like everybody else in Cosmo Canyon, missed the old man.  
  
"Hargo has been doing a great job Nanaki… but like all of us he misses Bugenhagen." Red sighed again, running a paw down one of the feathers of his grandfather's last gift, the Limited Moon.  
  
"I hope he knows how much we loved him…" he said softly.  
  
"I'm sure he does," Himarki said setting his hand gently on Red's shoulder. The big cat looked up at Himarki's tender brown eyes, which were almost as wet as Red's golden ones. "He knew everything Nanaki…"  
  
"Yes… he hid a lot behind that hoo hoo hoo of his…" He looked up at the sky, a full moon hanging low. It was steadily becoming brighter as time passed, the stars beside it as well. "Would you like to come and sit for a time Himarki?"  
  
Himarki nodded, stretching out a bit. "That would be great Nanaki. It is quite boring to stay in one place all day… and hard on the ol' back too!" They both laughed together, as they headed towards Cosmo Candle. A huge flame, it had been burning brightly for the past few centuries. Never had it gone out, and it had only flickered once.  
  
Red sighed as he thought on that. The day it had flickered had been the day that the Gi tribe had attacked… and the day he had lost both his father and his mother. It was only through their selfless courage that the flame had remained lit and the Gi tribe had been defeated. But they had paid the ultimate price…  
  
"Nanaki… do not look so glum," Himarki said softly. "You are back with us for a time… and that is a cause for celebration indeed. We have missed you greatly old friend…" Red smiled at Himarki… but he still could not shake the memories of that day. Himarki had been there as well, then a very young child. Along with Red who was but a cub at the time, the elders like Bugenhagen sought refuge as the warriors fought. Like Red, Himarki had been left parentless.  
  
"We've come a long way Himarki…" Red said.  
  
"Yes we have Nanaki…" Himarki said. "We have both grown up a lot… we are both now warriors and sworn protectors of Cosmo Canyon. Kind of makes one think…" Red nodded.  
  
"It does. This flame… I think that it draws out one's thoughts. It matches my own flame…" Red looked at his slowly waving tail, which was flaming brightly at the end. "Himarki… what will happen if we fail?"  
  
"You will not fail Nanaki," his old friend said with certainty. "I know you better than that. Even now, after all of the battles you have fought, do you not see how powerful you really are?"  
  
"To tell you the truth Himarki…. at times I am not really certain of anything," Red admitted.  
  
"Neither am I Nanaki. But the one thing I am certain of is that you will succeed in your quest." Himarki gazed up at the skies once more, now a shade of purple.  
  
"Nanaki… why not rest up for tomorrow? I am certain it will help to sleep in your own bed…"  
  
"I guess," Red said getting up. He jumped off the ledge, then looked behind him to find that Himarki had not moved. "Aren't you going too?" he asked.  
  
"In a bit…" Red shrugged, heading up to the observatory.  
  
"All right then Himarki… good night."  
  
"Good night Nanaki." Red climbed upwards to the top of the mountains, to his home. He was surprised to see that all of Bugenhagen's machines were still running, that the lights were on as well. Heaving a great sigh, he plopped into his bed. He still did not know what he was fighting for…  
  
It was not long however before Red found himself awake. He knew, even before he turned to a window, that it was still dark. But he had always been a sound sleeper… why change now? He then realized it as he focused his eagle sight upon the Cosmo Candle. Himarki was still down there.  
  
Padding quietly, he rejoined his friend's side. "Himarki?" Red asked softly. "What is troubling you?" Himarki sighed, gazing into the depths of the fire. The fire where the bodies they loved had been burned, the fire that served as both a reminder and a beacon of hope.  
  
"I am worried Nanaki," Himarki admitted.  
  
"About what?" Red ventured.  
  
"Nanaki I won't lie to you. You are the only true friend I have had. I guard this place and its people yes… but they are all strangers to me since I must stand at my post. You are the only one who ever bothered to visit. But now… I know you are going to succeed but what if you don't come back?"  
  
"Is that what you are so worried about?" Himarki nodded. "Himarki… I would never leave this place forever. This is my home… and you are my friend. Friends don't leave forever. Now head on to bed… I can see those dark bags…" Himarki smiled, embracing Red one last time before heading to his bed at the inn.  
  
"Thank you Nanaki," he said softly.  
  
"No… thank you." Red watched his friend leave, then jumped off of the candle himself. He knew that he would never be able to go back to sleep. However, there was one last creature to visit…  
  
Making his way past Bugenhagen's device, Red climbed into the caves behind Cosmo Canyon. Treading carefully past slick floors and ruined webs, he made his way to the top. There, a familiar statue awaited him. It stood regal and proud, despite the various stone spears protruding from its hide. The resemblance between it and Red was unmistakable, even though Seto bore stone instead of fur. "Hello again Father," Red said stepping beside Seto. He knew that the stone could not answer, but nonetheless it comforted him to talk to it.  
  
"It's been awhile…" Red spoke softly, nuzzling the statue tenderly. He remembered the last trip to visit Seto very vividly. Cloud, Aeris, Bugenhagen, and himself had all traversed through the dangerous cave after Red had denounced his father. He thought that Seto had been a coward, and had escaped in Cosmo Canyon's moment of peril. But Bugenhagen explained otherwise… Seto had guarded the back entrance and it was through the poisoned arrows he received there that he was reduced to the statue and could not return home. But before dying, he had positioned himself to stand guard forever at the entrance.  
  
"A lot has happened father. We are about to face Sephiroth… funny how life is isn't it?" He laughed to himself. Who would have thought he would go from a frightened little cub to a full blown warrior carrying the weight of the planet?  
  
"Himarki has faith in me that I can do it… but I do not know. I am not quite sure of anything anymore. Why do I even fight? I do not like to fight, and it benefits nobody right?" To his surprise, there was the sound of a cracking, then fire. He turned around to find that the end of Seto's tail had erupted into flames. Looking at that fire, he was reminded of the Cosmo Candle. Of Himarki, of Hargo, of Seto, and finally himself. He was reminded of the hope that it held, the light. It was then he knew why he was fighting. He was fighting to keep the light alive, not just in Cosmo Canyon but the entire planet.  
  
"Thank you Father," he said softly. He looked up at the moon and roared loudly. Not just for the planet, but for himself as well.  
  
Last Respects  
  
"She is in the Kalm inn… not the one we visited but the one behind it," Cait Sith explained to Barret.  
  
"Thanks," Barret said walking off.  
  
"No hard feelings right?" Cait asked.  
  
"We will see…" was all that Barret said as he walked away. He was still a bit upset that Cait Sith had kidnapped Marlene in the first place, using her as blackmail to keep him in the group. A little? Okay he was really pissed off about it. But at least he now knew where she was so he could at least visit.  
  
An hour and a lousy plane ride later he found himself in Kalm. He could not miss the odd looks they gave him, but by now he was used to it. After all, it wasn't everyday that you saw a man with a gun for an arm right? He made his way to the second inn, noting the Shinra guard at the door. "Umm… you know that there is no more Shinra right?" he asked.  
  
"Of course I do!" the grunt replied with indignation. "But I am just following through my last orders not to let any unauthorized people to enter or leave this inn!" Barret just grinned at the grunt.  
  
"Oh really?" he asked. "My gun doesn't follow any orders so I suggest you move your damn ass before it ends up with a load of lead."  
  
The grunt paled, his attention upon the gunarm. "Y-y-yes sir!" he shouted, running as far as he could. Barret just grinned as he entered and made his way to the second floor where the rooms were.  
  
"Marlene!" he shouted. "Marlene!"  
  
"Daddy!" he heard that all too familiar voice shout as footsteps rang out. As he got to the top of the stairs he saw Marlene holding out her arms to him. Barret gave her the hug, hoisting her up onto his shoulder. "Oh I have missed you!"  
  
"I have missed you too," he said giving her a kiss. Marlene returned the kiss, when she noticed something shiny in Barret's pocket. She pulled it out, a beautiful necklace.  
  
"Daddy! What's this?" she asked. Barret looked at it and sighed. He knew he would have to tell her someday… but God above why now?  
  
"Let's go to your room to talk Honey…" he said with a sigh. So the two headed for her bedroom, and with a gentle move he set her onto the bed beside him.  
  
"Marlene… do you remember anything about Corel?" he asked. She shook her head. "Corel was where you and me used to live. It was where my family lived… and my best friend Dyne. But one day….the village was destroyed. Everything. At the time, Dyne and I had been out buying groceries… but the elder met us and told us everything. All in all Marlene, you and I were the last ones alive. I found you… back then you were but a newborn. I know I shouldn't have… but I claimed to be your father when I am not. Dyne was… and this was his dying gift to you." Marlene fingered it tenderly, slipping it on.  
  
"No matter what you will always be my daddy!" she said hugging Barret. "I love you!" Barret held onto her, tears streaming down his face.  
  
"Thank you," he said. "Thank you so much…"The two held onto each other for a time, before Marlene asked,  
  
"Daddy… will we ever see the flowergirl again? Cait said she had gone away to save us all…" Barret looked at her and gave a sigh.  
  
"I don't know Honey," he admitted.  
  
"I have something that I wanted to give her…" Barret watched as Marlene leaped off of the bed, and started to rummage through a set of drawers. To his surprise, she pulled out a perfect white flower… the very same that Cloud had given her what seemed so long ago.  
  
"You still have it?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Yes… when I was taken and you left…. It was always there just as perfect as ever. It gave me hope… and now I want her to have it…" Barret smiled, looking at the small flower with wonder. It was so beautiful…  
  
"I think I know where to go sweetheart," he said.  
  
He walked her through Midgar, to the small church on the outskirts. "I sense her…" Marlene whispered. Barret nodded, hoisting her up once more onto his powerful shoulders.  
  
"Yes… this was her home Marlene," he explained.  
  
"The flowers!" she exclaimed pointing. "They're all like this one…"  
  
"She raised them, sold them. Cloud bought one and handed it to you…"  
  
"Wow!" she exclaimed. "There are so many of them! What would one more matter?" The last part was said sadly, and Barret knew that she felt as though her gift would not matter.  
  
"Sometimes one more can make all the difference," he said gently setting her down. "I'm sure Aeris will love it…" Marlene nodded, gently setting her flower down upon the bed. As she did so Barret started to think. One more could make all the difference… he knew it to be true. Even though so many were in the party, he could still make a difference just as Aeris had done. He looked to Marlene and the flowerbed. So many flowers there… yet each was unique in its own way. Like the people of the planet really. Like Marlene.  
  
'What am I fighting for?' he thought. 'I am fighting for Marlene. To keep her alive and happy but not only that.' As his thoughts drifted he came not only to Aeris but Biggs, Wedge, and Jessie as well. Of himself, of Dyne… and the gunarm. 'We shall not have fought in vain…' he added. 'I fight to keep Marlene, and Avalanche alive…' He turned back to where Marlene sat, and the altar. He then proceeded to do something that he had not done for a very long time. He prayed.  
  
  
  
  
  
Of Cats and Men  
  
"I wouldn't forgive me either…" Cait Sith said with a sigh. It was true that this was a different body he bore, but the soul was the same. In contrast to what they all believed he had a soul… or at least he liked to think so. It was true that he was but a robot that Reeve could control. But... he felt as though Reeve had but given the frame and the planet had given him a soul the moment Reeve had turned him on. He just could not accept that he was some mere puppet. But there was only one way to get the answers he wanted…  
  
Using some of his higher connections, he was taken to where Reeve was staying in the slums. "Hello Reeve," he said with a solemn smile.  
  
"Hi Cait. Have you found the reason you are fighting yet?" Cait looked surprised at the question.  
  
"Isn't the reason why I am fighting yours? After all you control me Reeve." Reeve smiled, relaxing back in his chair.  
  
"Did I ask you to come here?"  
  
"Well no…" Cait admitted.  
  
"Did I ask you to tell Barret where Marlene was?"  
  
"No…"  
  
"Did I even ask you to return to the group?"  
  
"No… no you never gave me any commands Reeve…" Cait said with a moment of realization. Reeve nodded.  
  
"Exactly. I may have created you, but you control your actions not me. It is true that I created you as a spy tool… but I never controlled what you did. It was all you my friend."  
  
"Really?" Cait asked. Reeve nodded, green eyes looking softly into Cait's glass ones as a proud father would.  
  
"Yes Cait. You are no more mine then I am yours. Does that help you any?"  
  
"Yeah… yeah it does…"  
  
"I knew it would," Reeve said setting a hand onto Cait's shoulder. "I am proud of you Cait. I hope you find the reason you are fighting…"  
  
"Why don't you come with us to fight?" Cait asked. "I mean I know how much you care for the people and all…"  
  
"That is why I can't go Cait. I must remain behind and help those I can. Perhaps one day I may even atone for my past…"  
  
"But you could be killed Reeve!" Cait protested, the mog letting out a snort of shock.  
  
"It is partly my fault Shinra got this powerful. I must do what I can… goodbye Cait." He shook the cat's gloved paw, smiling. "It was a pleasure to know you…"  
  
"Goodbye Reeve…"  
  
So where else was there to find the reason? There was only one other place than Shinra that he had ever considered home, and that was the Gold Saucer. He couldn't help but think about all that Reeve had said back there. He was his own cat. He controlled his life. He was the master…  
  
Then he knew exactly why he was fighting. He was fighting to keep that life alive. He was fighting so he would have the chance to prove himself, so that he could atone for his own sins much like Reeve. He understood why then that Reeve had wanted to stay when he knew he would more than likely die.  
  
As he stood in front of the Gold Saucer, Cait Sith realized everything. It filled his soul with joy, and he actually jumped into the air with his head held high.  
  
More to Life than Materia?  
  
'A reason to fight?' Yuffie thought as she drove her stolen boat to Wutai. 'The materia! Duh! But this will give me a chance to rub it in Shake's nose again that he lost at the pagoda to me!' Within no time the boat landed at Wutai's shoreline. She remembered well the last time the group had been here. She had stolen all their materia, returned it, only to be kidnapped. But this time it was just her. Just her and…  
  
"Yuffie!" Exclaimed a weathered old man. Yuffie mentally groaned as she saw her father run up to greet her. She knew all too well what his next question would be. "Did you get the materia?"  
  
"Not yet," she admitted. "Cloud would not sign a contract. But I figure after we fight Sephiroth everything will be chaotic anyways and I can take it from them then."  
  
"Wonderful, wonderful!" Godo said with a big grin. "We will have the materia to restore Wutai!"  
  
"And make us a Heck of a lot richer," she pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, that too," Godo agreed. "Now come on Yuffie, we have a lot of work for you to do in the meantime."  
  
"What do you mean?" Yuffie asked suspiciously. "I'm only here for like a day or two!"  
  
"Which is plenty of time for us to have you measured for a dress and meet your new husband!"  
  
"Say what?" she asked with hands on her hips. "Have you lost it old man?" He smiled widely.  
  
"Well since the world may not lost much longer we must do this as soon as we can! After all, it wouldn't do us any good to have the bride die on us before her father can get a dowry would it?" Yuffie could not believe what she was hearing. How greedy could Godo be?  
  
"No way I'm going to wed some complete stranger!" she shouted.  
  
"Too bad! You are still my daughter and as such you will do as I say! Money Yuffie… and he has a lot of materia…"  
  
"Yeah well… I can get my own materia and money!" she shouted storming up the pathway to the mountains. She was so angry that she quickly lost him. When she stopped, she found herself standing in the palm of a stone deity. She looked out, staring at a beautiful sunset streaked with hues of red and purple.  
  
"What does he know?" she muttered angrily. But still she wondered why she had reacted as she had. It was a common tradition to wed the man of your father's choice. It would have given her more money, more materia. That was all that she ever wanted right? Or perhaps…  
  
"I will fight for materia…" she said. "But not for anybody else's! I will take them myself!" She clenched her fist around her shuriken, looking over the sunset. She would not fight for Godo, nor Wutai. She would fight for herself.  
  
The Love of a Lifetime  
  
"So where are you going to head Vincent?" Cid asked puffing on his cigarette as he walked with his best friend.  
  
"I don't know. Lucretia has left the cave and I fear that she may be dead now as Jenova weakens. I sure don't plan to head back to Shinra or the mansion…"  
  
"Well, guess then you can travel with the damn old fart," he said. "I'm heading back home. Got some unfinished business to take care of…"  
  
"You know she loves you right?" Cid stopped straight in his tracks.  
  
"Say what?" he asked, giving Vincent an incredulous look. Cid found that he was one of the only people who could look directly into Vincent's red eyes, but only because he knew what lied behind them. But he had never expected to hear that.  
  
"Shera loves you Cid," Vincent explained.  
  
"What? No fucking way Vincent! Are you out of your damn mind?" Vincent shook his head.  
  
"Did you not notice how she hangs upon your every word. The furtive glances she gives you, the smiles?" Cid shook his head.  
  
"You are a damn crazy bastard Vincent! I am older than dirt and she is in her thirties! I made her life a living Hell for years! I almost…" He trailed off, resting against his spear for comfort. Vincent set his clawed hand gently on Cid's shoulder, but found the shoulder heaving. Looking down he noticed several small trickles of tears falling down the Venus Gospel and onto the ground below.  
  
"Cid?" he asked. Cid set his goggles over his eyes, darkening them from view as he looked up at Vincent.  
  
"I will not make her life worse than I have already made it," he said clenching a fist. "She will find somebody else to love…"  
  
"She loves you Cid," Vincent said softly. "Do not hurt her even more by rejecting her!"  
  
"Tough love," he muttered pulling away from Vincent's hand and starting off again.  
  
"Cid! Be reasonable!"  
  
"I am!" He shouted furiously. "She will find herself another who will never hurt her and I will leave her…"  
  
"Cid!"  
  
"Not another damn word Vincent!" Cid shouted angrily, tears escaping his goggles. But Vincent leaped in front of Cid, blocking him.  
  
"I have already seen one love fall by the wayside… and I will not let it happen to my friend," he said just as determined. "For you see this very same thing happened between Lucretia and I except that I was the rejected. She thought as you did… and rejected me forever even though I loved her. I still do, for one can never just forget love Cid! Why the Hell do you think that I am pleading with you not to do this?" Cid sighed.  
  
"Damn it Vincent… but I have made up my mind. This is for her own good!" Vincent sighed with defeat.  
  
"Cid… I can tell that you love her just as much. Why push her away when not only her but you also would feel that same Hell?"  
  
"It does not matter what I feel… so long that she finds happiness!" Cid shouted.  
  
"So I thought… and now we are both miserable! Cid! Cid listen to me damn it!" Cid said nothing a moment, then his spear fell from trembling hands.  
  
"Fuck it why are making this harder Vincent?" he asked, shaking. "I thought you were my friend!"  
  
"That is why I am trying to stop you from making the worst mistake ever! Cid just listen to me please!" Cid fell to his knees.  
  
"Just leave me be," he said tears falling like rain. Vincent sighed, setting his hand once more on Cid's shoulder before flying away as Chaos. Cid watched him leave, then got to his feet again. He would have to tell her soon… before he fought.  
  
"Captain!" Shera shouted as he stood in the doorway. "Oh I'm so glad to see you!" Cid sighed heavily, setting his spear against the wall.  
  
"It's nice too see you again too," he admitted.  
  
"Here, I will wash your goggles a bit. They're coated with mud!" He shook his head.  
  
"No Shera… you do not have to do anything for me ever again. I want you to leave here Shera, start a life of your own. This place, myself, is no longer your concern." She shook her head, taking off her glasses to dab at her eyes. She could not believe what he was saying! She had always thought that…  
  
"But Captain!" She protested.  
  
"No buts Shera. Gather your things and leave this damn Hellhole. Do not look back, do not return ever. Do you understand?" He tried to keep his voice cold, unwavering of emotion. Could she sense it?  
  
"No!" she shouted. "Captain! Why are you punishing me? What have I done wrong?"  
  
"I am not punishing you," he corrected. "This is for your own good. Now damn it leave here! Because if you do not… then I will force you." Shera's eyes widened as Cid reached for the Venus Gospel.  
  
"Captain!" she shouted, pleaded. She had seen Cid violent, angry… but she had never seen him like this. If only she could see his eyes…  
  
"I'm warning you Shera!" he growled taking the cigarette in his mouth and crushing it angrily with his fist. "LEAVE NOW DAMN IT!" But Shera noticed a single trickle escape from Cid's goggles. Before he could resist, she pulled them off. She found the blue eyes surrounded by a sea of red, and knew that he had been crying for quite some time.  
  
"Captain…" she said softly. Let me get you some tissues…"  
  
"I am not your fucking captain Shera! I…"  
  
"Cid then," she corrected, drying off his face tenderly. He was surprised to hear her use his name. What had he done to her all this time? Was she afraid of her?  
  
"I'm warning you…" he repeated still holding the Venus Gospel. "Leave here now."  
  
"I will not," she replied. He sighed, his grip on the spear tightening.  
  
"Then you leave me with no choice…" he said. He pointed the spear at her breasts. "Leave here now!"  
  
"I will not!" she said standing her ground. "Captain can't you see that I love you!" There were the three words that he had not wanted to hear her say. He could not deny it now… "Don't you love me?" The two locked eyes a moment, Cid hesitant to reply.  
  
"That is why I want you to leave," he said. "I knew that you loved me… damn truth is I care a lot for you. But I could never make you happy after all of the pain I have dealt you! Leave!" She shook her head.  
  
"I will not!" she said taking the point of the spear and centering it at her chest. "Now if you are going to do this then do it!" Cid and her locked eyes a tense moment, then finally Cid dropped the spear.  
  
"Then I shall leave," he said. "I wish you happiness Shera."  
  
"How can you wish me happiness when you are taking it away from me by leaving? Captain… why are you being so stubborn? Why can't you…"  
  
"I have damaged your life beyond repair," he said shaking his head.  
  
"I would not have had it any other way," she said taking his hand.  
  
"Say what?"  
  
"I would never have grown close to you otherwise Captain… I would not have known you as I do now." He looked into her eyes, blue eyes glistening.  
  
"I made your life Hell."  
  
"No… you made it Heaven just by being there. You would make it Hell by leaving!" He sighed, walking away. He picked up the spear, and closed the door behind him.  
  
Shera did not have to look hard to find him. He sat in the cockpit of the Tiny Bronco, sound asleep. She could see that his eyes were just as wet, and wondered why he would punish himself so. Did he feel that by doing so he would be even? "Cid… if you really want me to leave then I will," she said. She started to walk off, when she heard a stirring. Shera turned around to find Cid sitting upright, looking over to her.  
  
"No…" he said with a sigh. " No I never want you to leave. But are you sure about this? I mean I'm a fucking geezer and…" But she silenced him with a soft kiss.  
  
"I do not care," she said. "I never have. Now come back in and I will make us some breakfast."  
  
"Okay… my love," he said. He watched her leave, and he couldn't help but smile as he slipped onto the wing. He then looked to where the rocket had stood, imagining a new rocket in its place that he would build with her as the copilot, number twenty seven. He knew then what he would fight for. Not for the planet, not for Midgar. No… it would be for the new life that he would create with Shera.  
  
Breaking the Barriers  
  
"I could not stop him…" Vincent thought sadly as he walked aimlessly through the fields. He did not know where he was going, nor did he care. There was nowhere to go, nowhere to find solace. Just for a moment, he had thought he would find happiness in Cid's happiness. So much for that idea. Now it was much the opposite.  
  
So it was when he finally looked up after a few hours that he found himself very surprised. He found that he was standing at the base of the forgotten city lake, the one right in the middle of that house. He looked down into the water, his red eyes reflected against the fish gently meandering about. Wasn't is impossible to reach here without the harp? "I bet you saw everything didn't you?" he asked. As he expected, there was no answer. He sighed and sat down beside the water.  
  
"Why of all places did I end up here?" he asked. "This is a place of death and ruins… hah! That fits me well I guess don't it?" The fish looked up at him, as if puzzled a moment. "I don't even know why I bother anymore…"  
  
"You bother Vincent because you care," a soft voice whispered to him. He would have known that voice anywhere. He looked up, but saw nobody.  
  
"Aeris?" he asked.  
  
"In another time, another place," she replied.  
  
"Well it doesn't matter either way. You are wrong. I don't care about anyone or anything. If I did I would have killed myself long ago before I created the misery I have!"  
  
"Oh Vincent… you do care and that is why you have not killed yourself. True that you have killed many. We all have. But that is the way of life, survival of the fittest. There are many different ways to show that you care one of which can be death… come." The last word was a command, and as it was spoken the waters parted to clear a stairway. Vincent took a deep breath, and went down the stairs, After all, what else better did he have to do? Was Aeris related to Moses?  
  
He proceeded, and after a few easy jumps landed upon the altar. He could still see the crimson stains upon the ground, a dark reminder of Aeris's demise. "Okay… I'm here. Now what?" he asked folding his arms.  
  
"Close your eyes," she said. Vincent did so, and found the scene of Aeris's death play over in his mind. The split second when he saw Sephiroth descending. Both him and Cid trying to stop it. Aeris's smile even as the Masasume blade skewered her.  
  
"Why must you show me this? There was nothing that we could do!" Aeris sighed.  
  
"What I did I did because I cared for the world. I could have just as easily have not tried and have the world be hit by meteor. But I did not. Had I to live again I would not have changed a thing. But my show of love hurt those I care about…"  
  
The scenes faded, bring a myriad of images. A distraught mother holding Marlene close as both cried, Cloud on his knees as tears fell freely, Red howling mournfully, Barret praying in her church, Tifa punching a wall with frustration, Cait Sith wiping a tear, Yuffie actually lying a materia in the waters, Cid muttering a string of curses as he fought hard not to cry, and himself unable to cry but wishing he could.  
  
"Love can hurt Vincent… it really can. As you should well know…" Vincent nodded. "But Lucretia wanted you to be happy… just as Cid wanted Shera to be. But your actions did help…"  
  
Another scene came to mind, with Cid sitting down at breakfast with his arm around Shera. "Well I'll be damned." He smiled, their love making him happy. He knew then what he would fight for. He would fight for his happiness, to make love work. As corny as it sounded, he would fight for love. Why not, after all his name was Valentine right? "I'll fight for love!" he proclaimed.  
  
"That a boy!" Aeris said.  
  
"Thank you…" Vincent said as he started to leave. He could feel the walls he had built around himself begin to come crashing down…  
  
The Knight in Shining Armor  
  
"Well… I guess that we have nowhere to go do we Cloud?" Tifa asked.  
  
"I guess not," he replied with a sigh. "That is unless you want to go to that fake Nibelheim awhile…"  
  
"I think I'll pass," she said with a small laugh.  
  
"Why not? A fake Cloud had been good enough for you…." Tifa looked up at Cloud, surprised by the bitterness in his tone.  
  
"Oh Cloud… it wasn't like that! I didn't know…"  
  
"But you did Tifa, and you never told me before Sephiroth did. Do you know how that feels? I would have rather have heard from you…"  
  
"I see… but no matter what happens Cloud you will always be my knight in shining armor…"  
  
"No I won't," Cloud said sadly. "Tifa… no hard feelings but I just can't. Maybe once… but not now." Tifa looked hurt, and it upset Cloud to see her so. She ran off, tears falling from her normally tough face. Cloud was surprised himself when he ran after her. In that state, she was not very hard to catch.  
  
"Let me go you jerk!" she shouted at the top of her lungs.  
  
"Is it any reason to hate me just because I love another? I thought we were friends no matter what Tifa…" She clenched her fists, and landed a solid punch to Cloud's jaw.  
  
"Cloud Strife Aeris is dead!" Tifa shouted. "There is no force in this world that can change that yet you still love her while I am here alive and well!" Cloud sighed, looking up in Tifa's eyes as the crimson dripped on his face.  
  
"Tifa… I…"  
  
"Don't Tifa me Cloud! You promised! You promised me that you would be my knight in shining armor!"  
  
"I was Tifa… and then as soon as you find that my love is with another I am a frog again!"  
  
"But she is dead Cloud!" Cloud just sighed, thinking upon the gondola ride that he had taken with Aeris. The way she looked at him and said that she wanted to know the real him. He had often wondered if she knew even then that his whole life had been a lie. Aeris had always understood him better than anyone and had made him feel well… special.  
  
"She lives Tifa… in my heart."  
  
"You really still love her don't you?" Tifa asked her eyes softening. "This isn't just some excuse." Cloud nodded. "Oh Cloud… I'm so sorry."  
  
"So am I…" Cloud said. "So am I." Tifa knew then what it was she was fighting for. She would fight to win Cloud's heart back, even after she had lost it. Cloud knew then too why he was fighting, to keep Aeris and his love for her alive…  
  
The Final Reason  
  
Well, everyone did gather as any gamer would know. But what you do not see is that there was somebody watching the Highwind as it took off, surrounded by green tendrils of lifestream. Her amber locks flowed in the wind, and she wore a solid pink dress. "I will fight to give those I love life…" she whispered. With that she was gone, just as silently as she appeared. 


End file.
